


Lumos Duo

by batrincos



Series: Of Quaffles, Bludgers and Golden Snitches [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is so in love help him, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Hufflepuff Bokuto Koutarou, Humor, M/M, Ravenclaw Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batrincos/pseuds/batrincos
Summary: In which Bokuto wants Hinata on his team.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Of Quaffles, Bludgers and Golden Snitches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148993
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Lumos Duo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ Люмос Дуо](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263467) by [batrincos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batrincos/pseuds/batrincos). 



“It’s so unfair!” Bokuto says, falling onto the bench near Akaashi.

Akaashi stops reading for a second, wondering what he is talking about this time, but then continues. Bokuto will tell him anyway. It doesn’t matter if Akaashi asks. There’s no point in trying to guess — Bokuto can be upset about a random stain on his shoe or global warming; you’ll never know.

“Why can’t I play with Hunata! It’s nonsense he’s not on our team.”

Bokuto puts his elbows on a table, practically folding into two, and buries his nose in his hands. Akaashi looks at his pose, not failing to notice his glance — he knows that Bokuto anticipates any kind of reaction. His hair is a mess and his shirt isn’t tucked into his pants properly. He was probably running to tell Akaashi that life is so unfair to him

“We’ve talked about this”, Akaashi finally says.

“I remember! But it’s still so unfair. Hinata is the best seeker! I want him on our team!”

Akaashi is sure he doesn’t have any superpowers, but he swears he can hear Kenma humming at the other end of their table.

“Why? It would be unfair if someone from Gryffindor played for Hufflepuff.”

Bokuto straightens up and dramatically looks at the ceiling — if it was raining in the Great Hall, it might’ve looked like a scene from some sad muggle movie. Akaashi can easily imagine Bokuto as a main character. 

“I just want to play with Hinata. I play with you sometimes, even though you’re Ravenclaw, so what’s the difference? Hinata could at least train with us, it would be so cool.”

“Our Captain is not as stubborn as Daichi. He’ll never give you his seeker, forget it.”

Bokuto crosses his arms and frowns. Akaashi takes a textbook, quill, ink and parchment out of Bokuto’s bag. Bokuto immediately opens the textbook and takes his quill; no one messes with their Potions professor, so it’s better to do homework even if you are drastically upset.

Akaashi watches him for some time (no thoughts, head empty) and sighs. Maybe he has some kind of a plan.

“Hinata could’ve played with you if we’d had students from different faculties in every team.”

Bokuto raises his head, radiating happiness and hope, and Akaashi ignores immediate desire to take Bokuto’s face in his hands and stroke his cheeks with his fingers. Bokuto probably wouldn’t even mind, but Akaashi doesn’t want to cross the line — they are not alone. It’s the Great Hall, after all. 

Akaashi kinda likes this phase when people around them have a clue that they are more than just good friends but cannot determine the exact stage of aссeptance. Akaashi has been experiencing the last one since the fourth course, and Bokuto? Probably doesn’t bother to overthink this.

One day Akaashi will have enough courage to ask.

“Can we do that?”

Akaashi feels responsibility pressed to his shoulders and wonders if he should make it even heavier. It would take plenty of time and effort. He’ll have to deal with Captains and madam Hooch, he’ll have to destroy and rebuild Hogwarts traditions and listen to tons of lectures from different professors.

_Can he really do it?_

Bokuto looks at him as if Akaashi is his life-savior. 

_Hell yes, he can._

“Yes.”

He would love to play with Bokuto as a part of his team. They would probably win everybody. It doesn’t even matter if Hinata’s on their side.

“Really?”

“Yes. No promises, though, it’s not that easy, but I’ll see what I can do. The idea isn’t that bad, actually, we have plenty of time before the tournament starts, and our teams haven’t even been formed yet.”

“Akaashi!”

Bokuto looks like he’s going to crush his ribs with the tightest of hugs, but he just drops his quill, staining the table, and bumps his head against Akaashi’s shoulder. Akaashi stops himself from stroking his hair between his fingers.

“No promises,” he reminds.

“I got you! But it’s so cool! Tell me if you need any kind of help! I’m gonna go tell Hinata!”

“Bokuto- ”

“Thanks, Akaashi!”

“Wait- ”

“I’ll be back in a minute!”

He jumps from the bench, hurting his knees, and runs to the Gryffindor table.

Akaashi mindlessly whispers a spell to clean the drops of ink from his quill.

It seems that he’s just come up with the idea that will take half of his spare time, but it’s fine until the other half belongs to all satisfied and shiny Bokuto.


End file.
